The misadventures between Detroit and St Petersburg
by Sakura Aiko Amaya
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. When the youngest of the pair turns 21 he/she will swap places with their soulmate for 24 hours. Because of this, most people spend a few years preparing for their 21st birthday. {Soulmate AU}
1. My soulmate is WHO!

(Author's Note: This story will POV swap. I will let you know whos POV you are reading. Also, thank you RoseRozu for helping me come up with the title.

Please leave a review if you enjoy.)

( _thoughts_ )

(Yuuri's POV)

Hi. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. And tomorrow is my 21st birthday. For the past 16 years of my life, I've been preparing for this moment. You see if I'm the youngest soulmate, when I wake up tomorrow I will be in my soulmates body for 24 hours. And that means they will be in mine. My roommate and rink mate Phichit is way too excited about meeting my soulmate and embarrassing me. But at least he won't be as bad as my sister Mari.

Speaking of Mari "Mari nee-chan I don't even know if I will wake up in my soulmates body. What if I'm the oldest?"

She laughs "If you're the oldest I'll quit smoking. I mean it Yuuri, if you wake up and you're still you, call me. And I will show you me throwing away my pack of smokes."

A small smile graces my face "Okay, I will. How's Vik-chan doing? Can I see him real quick?"

"Of course." Mari whistles "Here he comes. Oh, Vik-chan whos that? Whos that on the phone?" Vik-chan yips at the screen.

"Hey, buddy. Oh, I miss you. I really wish you could be here, I'd feel a lot better about tomorrow."

"I know Yuuri. But at least you know he is safe and well taken care of. Anyhow, I got to get back to work. I'll let mom know you called. If I don't hear from you tomorrow, I expect a call from Phichit letting me know you swapped."

"Oh, he knows. Bye Mari nee-chan. Bye Vik-chan." The little brown toy poodle lets out a cute little howl as the call ends. Well time to finish prepping for a swap. I set out three possible outfits with a note attached that says 'So you don't have to dig thru my dresser here are three choices that do fit.' I set my phone to a touch to unlock it. And under it, I have a small notebook with a few important pieces of info that Phichit might forget to mention. Like where we live, that I don't have any food allergies, the passcode for the front door to the building, and a list of my favorite local restaurants that are within a five block radius just to name a few.

It really sucks to have a potential swap during the middle of the ice skating season, but Coach Celestino gave me the next two days off. And I already know I didn't make to GPF this year. Unless Cao Bin gets disqualified in the next two day, my next competition is the Japanese Nationals during Christmas. I was so close too.

I shake my head of the negative thoughts that start to form. I really need to finish getting ready. I've already showered and am dress in warm comfy pajamas. I'm still half tempted to take down my Viktor posters, but both Phichit and my family agree that I shouldn't be ashamed of my celebrity crush/ skating idol. So I leave them up. I plug my phone in to charge and the screen lights up showing it's 8:55 pm. I've chosen to go to bed a bit early because the swap won't work if one party is still awake. I set my glasses on top of it like always and climb under the covers. My mind slowly shuts down as I drift off to sleep.

(Viktor's POV from 2 PM Detriot time/ 9 PM St. Petersburg)

 _Sigh, another day is done and still no swap._ I've already accepted that I am the oldest soulmate, but how long do I have to wait. It's been three years. I do hope it happens soon. I'd gladly miss a day of training just so I'd know who my soulmate is. But Yakov has kicked me out of the rink for the next two day to rest up for the GPF, so if it happens now would be best. I've showered and am dressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants. I normally sleep nude but my heater has been shutting off during the night only to kick back on just before I wake up. I may be Russian, but morning wood and cold balls are a horrible combo to deal with.

Makkachin is already on the bed waiting for me. "Whos such a good girl? You are!" I climb under the covers and fall asleep with my arms wrapped around Makkachin.

(several hours later)

When I wake up and stretch I notice my vision is very blurry. So I blink my eyes but it doesn't clear up. _that's odd. wait wheres Makkachin?_ As I feel around the bed I find it's much smaller than the one I fell asleep in. _gasp, did my soulmate finally turn 21?_ I look around and spot a pair of glasses on a phone. So I grab them and put them on and the room becomes clearer. And I'm a bit shocked at all the posters with my face on them. _well, at least my soulmate knows about me and likes me. maybe?_

They left their desk lamp on. _must be for me._ I grab the phone and tap the home button. The screen lights up showing it's 1:28 am. _wow where do they live?_ As I look back down I see a small notebook that says 'For my soulmate. Important info.' _aw, they are so thoughtful_ I pick it up and open it to the first page.

'Hi, if you're reading this you're most likely confused as to where you are and whose body you're in. This notebook will hopefully answer most if not all of you're questions. If not my roommate Phichit will gladly fill you in and embarrass me in the process. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I'm a Japanese figure skater living in Detroit, Michigan. If my nationality didn't clue you in, my first name is Yuuri, last name Katsuki. The names are given in reverse in Japan, and I still introduce myself as such.

I've been living in Detroit for the past three years, going to college and training under Coach Celestino. Now don't worry, you won't have to go to the rink or get on the ice. My coach gave me the next two days off. So you're free in a sense to go explore the neighborhood, On page three is a list of my favorite local restaurants in a five-block radius. Just don't do anything stupid or crazy that can get me in trouble. The cops here don't care if you're only in trouble because of your soulmate.

Phichit has my approval to escort you around if you need it. Though if he takes you to a bar, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON"T DRINK ANY ALCOHOL. My body is very sensitive to the effects of alcohol. I only know this because on my 17th birthday my parents let me drink with them. And I would really appreciate it if you respect my simple request. I am trying to be as thoughtful and courteous as possible, all I ask is the same in return. Let see the passcode for the buildings front door is 8310.

Our Apartment number is 22, we are on the third floor. The elevator doesn't work, so the stairs are to the right as you exit the door. The backpack hanging off the doorknob is already packed with my wallet, keys, extra phone cord, and a fully charged power bank. There is $100 for you to spend on food and knick-knacks if you see something you want to get me or yourself.

The post office is right next to the Japanese restaurant listed on page three if you need it. On page four are my favorite items on the menus. Try and not stuff my stomach too full, I tend to gain weight easily. And as a figure skater that's not a good thing. Take my word for it. I don't have any food allergies, so you can order something other than what I recommend. There are clothes on top of the dresser for you to put on.

My phone has an international phone plan, so if you live in another country, you can call home and if you're supposed to work in the morning you can let your boss know you swapped. Or if you want to talk to me, call your own phone? My phone is set to a touch unlock, so it will be easy for you to use. And I made sure the menus and apps are in English since I normally have them in Japanese. Feel free to type in your phone number so we can keep in touch after we swap back.

I'm sure by now you've noticed all the poster in my room. They are all of my favorite ice skater Viktor Nikiforov. He is the reason I'm still skating.' There is still more written but my eyes tear up and I can't read anymore. _I'm the reason he skates.? I'm his favorite skater!_ I wipe my eyes and lay back down. _Oh, Yuuri. When you wake up in St. Petersburg, you'll be in for the shock of your life. Hmmm, I should check and see what time it is back at home._

I unlock the phone and pull up google. A quick search tells me that I'm seven hours behind St. Petersburg. _I could call and wake him up. It's almost nine in the morning. If Makkachin hasn't woken him up yet._ I type in my number and save it in his contacts. And then I press the call button and it starts ringing.

(Yuuri's POV 8:48 am St. Petersburg)

All of a sudden music starts playing next to my head and I jump out of bed. _Wait, where am I?_ I look down and I'm only wearing sweatpants. I turn my attention to the nightstand where the phone is playing music for an incoming call. I pick up the phone and notice it's my number but the display is in Cyrillic. _Am I in Russia?_ I quickly press the answer button and put the phone up to my ear. "Moshi Moshi? _"_

"Yuuri! Good, you're awake. I hope Makkachin wasn't the one who woke you up."

 _That voice!? Makkachin!?_ I look over at the bed and there in all her glory was Makkachin herself looking at me and panting. "Vi... Vi... Viktor?"

"Da, moya Zvezda. The one and only. I still need to finish reading your notes to me. I got to the part about me and started crying."

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry."

"Yuuri, they weren't tears of sadness."

"They...weren't?"

"No. No one has ever said I'm the reason they are skating. I feel very honored."

"Is this really happening?"

"Da. But if you don't believe me go look in the mirror. The bathroom door should still be open. Do you see it?"

I turn around and find the only door open "I think so."

"Ok, keep me on the phone and go look." I slowly walk to the bathroom and step inside. The room is huge. I get a bit distracted by everything I see. It isn't until I turn around that I see my reflection. And I squeal. "Yuuri? Are you alright?"

"Ye..yeah. I'm okayish."

"Ish? Yuuri, are you disappointed that I'm your soulmate?"

"What?! No no that's not it. I'm afraid this is a dream and that when I wake up that's all it will ever be."

"Yuuri, I want you to do something for me. Ok?"

"Okay, what?"

"I want you to pinch my left arm as hard as you can."

"What?! No, I can't. I could never hurt you."

"Yuuri, by the time we switch back, my arm won't even hurt anymore. I just need you to feel a little bit of pain to prove that this is real. You do know you can't feel pain in a dream right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then what's the harm in trying? You have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"Ok. Just a second." I take my right hand and grab a piece of skin on the left forearm and pinch it. "Ouch! That hurt."

"See? You felt pain, so it's not a dream. Here I'm going to switch to a video call." I pull the phone away from my ear and hold it in front of my face. Soon my actually face appears on screen, waving at me. "Wow, ok this is awkward. Flip the phone around so I can see what you look like in the mirror." I do as he says and turn the phone toward the mirror. "Wow! You look so handsome. And so familiar. Hey, weren't you at Skate Canada this season?"

I turn red at his question and it's weird to see Viktor's face blushing in the mirror. "Yes, I got Bronze. My only medal this season."

I hear fingers snap "I knew your name sounded familiar. And now with the face, I know who you are. I thought your skating was beautiful, almost as if it was creating the music on its own."

"Me? Skate beautiful?"

"Yes! I wanted to speak to you but you ran away every time I tried. I thought you hated me. Did you run because you are shy or something?"

"That's part of it. I wanted my first conversation with you to be when I was a more worthy competitor for you. I feel my skating isn't good enough to be worth your attention."

"Nonsense. Utter nonsense. I was thoroughly impressed with your skating. And you held on to second place until Chris took the ice for the FS. And he only outscored you by 1.03 points. That's pretty darn good. And you scored very well at the NHK despite placing fourth. That was a very close race."

"You saw my NHK performance?"

"Of course. I was hoping you'd win silver and join me at the finals."

My face falls "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Yuuri, did I say I was disappointed? No. I'm actually proud of you. This is your third year in the senior's division right?"

"Yes. I stayed in juniors until I aged out. It took that long to find a coach that would take me."

"Do you remember how many years I was in the senior's division before I made the podium?"

"Yeah, you started medaling during your fourth year. But you took the juniors division by storm and went into the senior's division at age fifteen."

"True, but there were better skaters in the senior's division when I climb the ranks. I think by waiting until you aged out, that was the smarter move. It gave you more experience and time to refine the basics. I was too greedy and thought I could win every gold medal in my first year. Not placing at all for three years in a row really brought me back to reality. And I started working on my basics again."

"I remember watching your programs on t.v and thinking I want to skate like him. My friend Yuuko showed me a few of your junior performances she had recorded and afterward, we would copy your programs with our current skill set just to see if we could."

"Really? What's your favorite performance?"

"From you, that would have to be The Dark Prince."

"Really? Everyone hated it."

"I didn't. I loved it. It was the first performance of yours I was able to do without dropping the difficulty. Granted it took a few years after you had done it for me to do so. Um speaking of skating, do you need to be at the rink at all today?"

"Nope. Yakov gave me the next two days off to rest for the GPF. He's worried I'll hurt myself by practicing too hard."

My relief is visible "Oh good. I was afraid of getting you in trouble with him."

"Ah, well it's fine. Even if I was due at the rink, I would just call Yakov from your phone and tell him I've swapped and won't be in. Now I'm afraid I'm not as prepared for a swap like you were. So I'll have to walk you through my apartment and tell you where everything is."

"It's fine. I've been preparing for several years now, just to be certain I was ready. _burr_ Is it always so cold in your home?"

A frown mars Yuuri (Viktor's) face "I'm sorry. It's been a problem these past several months. And I've been so busy, I haven't called to have it fixed. The heater should kick back on soon. If you exit the bathroom, my closet is the door to the right. You can choose something from there."

"Okay. You really don't mind me going through your closet?"

He shakes his head "Why would I mind? You're my soulmate."

"I don't know, maybe you have something embarrassing in there."

Viktor laughs "Like what? A porn collection or a box of toys?"

I turn blood red and squeak out "Yes?"

"Oh, you poor thing. Does the topic of sex freak you out?"

"Does Japanese modesty not mean anything to you?"

Viktor stops laughing "Oh, I didn't mean to offend. I'm sorry. Would this conversation be easier in person?"

"Maybe? I honestly don't know. I'm still getting used to the fact my soulmate is Viktor freakin Nikiforov! The one person who helps keep my love of skating alive. You'll hear this from Phichit later but you're my celebrity crush."

Viktor's eyes glisten "Really?! Does that mean you own the limited edition risque photos I did last year?"

"Yes," I swear I can't turn any redder.

"Where do you keep them?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Now I really want to know. Hmmm, I'll tell you where my personal photos from that shoot are. And I'll even send them to you, autographed of course."

"No one else knows I have them. And I'm embarrassed by what they are hidden with."

"Let me guess, you have a toy collection and use photos of me to get off with them."

I nearly drop the phone "Gah! When you say it out loud, it sounds really bad."

Viktor chuckles "Yuuri let me tell you a secret. Ready?"

"Su-sure?"

Viktor whispers "Look in the blue box under the bed, closest to the bathroom."

I step out of the bathroom and kneel next to the bed. A quick peek under shows the blue box in question. I slide it out and brace myself. I close my eyes and lift the lid. When I slowly open them and look down, I gasp. "Why is there a picture of me in this box?"


	2. Dazed

(Author's Note: This story will POV swap. I will let you know whos POV you are reading. Thank you and enjoy.)

 _(thoughts)_

(Yuuri's POV 9:15 am St. Petersburg)

 _Do I even dare ask what else is in this box?_ "Vi... Vi... Viktor?"

He just chuckles at my response. "I told you I'd tell you a secret."

My face fluctuates between blood red and white snow. "Huh?!"

"Oh, Yuuri. Do you not understand?"

My breathing gets shallow "Get... Phichit up NOW!"

Viktor stops laughing and takes in my appearance "Blyad'! What door is he behind?"

"Exitmydoorandwalktwostepstotheright. That door."

(Viktor's POV 2:16 am Detriot)

I jump up and throw open the door, not caring how much noise it makes. I look to my right and see the door in question. "Do I knock or just barge in?"

"Just... go... in."

I quickly turn the knob and walk in. The light coming from Yuuri's room helps illuminate Phichit's room. I waltz over to the bed and shake Phichit's shoulder roughly.

He mutters in his sleep "Yuuri?"

As if on cue Yuuri starts hyperventilating and I hiss "Wake up! Yuuri needs your help."

Phichit bolts up and stares at me like I've grown two heads before he focuses on the screen "Viktor?!"

I stomp my foot "Yuuri is in my body! In Russia? And he needs your help. Can you help him?"

Phichit snatches the phone from my hand "Yuuri, focus on my voice. Can you do that?"

Yuuri whimpers and it breaks my heart.

"Okay, good Yuuri. Now deep breath in for five, hold for four, exhale for eight. Repeat ten times." I hear Yuuri do just that since I can no longer see his/my face. Phichit scoots over and pats the bed beside him. I quickly take a seat.

I whisper "What just happened?"

Phichit whispers back "He's having a panic attack. No offense Viktor but what the fuck did you do to get him like this?"

I flinch at his tone "I told him I'd tell him a secret and had him pull a box out from under my bed. He opened it and saw I have a picture of him like he has of me in his room. He told me I was his celebrity crush so I wanted him to know that he was mine but in a way that he would believe me. Since he didn't believe at first that I was his soulmate."

"What else is in that box? And has he seen it yet?"

"My collection of toys. And no he hasn't the photo is on top."

Phichit facepalms "Did you at any point ask him if he owned any?"

"Technically no. I guessed and he admitted."

Phichit is now glaring at me. _great I meet my soulmate and I send him into a panic attack in another country. real smooth Nikiforov._

Phichit turns his attention back to Yuuri. "Yuuri, on a scale of one to ten, where are you at?"

Yuuri no longer has the deer in the headlights look and his breathing is under control. "Five and going down."

I gently turn the phone towards me "Yuuri?" Phichit looks like he's ready to beat my ass but Yuuri does look up at me. "You can cover the box back up and slide it back under the bed." Yuuri nods his head slightly and shows that's what he does, showing Phichit the picture in question.

"Hold on Yuuri. Show me that picture again." Yuuri hovers the phone over the photo. "At least Viktor here has good taste in men." I shift awkwardly at that statement. _That's not a bad thing_ _. Is it?_ Yuuri puts the lid on and slides it back where it came from. Phichit turns to me "You know you royally fucked up right?"

I drop my head "Da, I do."

Yuuri clears his throat "Viktor? I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yuuri! You don't need to apologize to him. It's his fault. If anything he should be begging for your forgiveness for being so tactless."

Hearing that makes me feel like shit, but there is a ring of truth in Phichit's words. I failed to be a decent person. I stand up slowly so I don't fall over and shuffle out of the room. _I could really use Makkachin cuddles right now._

"Phichit! That's not very nice of you. Viktor! Please come back!" I hear his cries but I don't know what to do. My legs give out and I slump to the floor halfway between Phichit's room and Yuuri's.

Phichit sighs "He fell to the floor in the hallway. I'll help him back to your room."

"Thank you Phichit." The phone is quickly shoved back into my hand and Phichit lifts me back up and walks me into Yuuri's room and gently sets me on the bed.

"I'm going back to bed. Viktor you have better fixed this by the time I wake up or I am kicking your ass the next time I see you in person."

 _thank the gods for small miracles. he won't hurt me while I'm in Yuuri's body._ I turn the phone so I can see Yuuri's/my face. "Yuuri, I'm sorry. I had three years to plan what I should say when I meet my soulmate. And I didn't do it. Can you call Makkachin over to you? I want to see her face."

Yuuri's face lights up some "Sure. Makkachin! Come here, girl."

Soon Makkachin's face is in view and I start crying "Makka girl, take good care of Yuuri for me. I know you might not understand since it's still my body over there. But he might need you more than I do right now. I'll see you soon."

"Viktor, why do you sound like you're going to hang up with me?"

"Wouldn't that be best? I just caused you to have a panic attack. And I never bother to ask you to tell me about yourself."

"Viktor if you hang up on me I will never forgive you. Yes, you caused a panic attack. But I get those a lot, why do you think I had you wake up Phichit? So he could be mad at you? No, I had you wake him up to learn how to deal with them in the future. He might be mad now, but trust me he'll be over the moon happy for me."

I wipe my nose on the sleeve of the shirt "Really?"

"Yes, really. Viktor, I'm not mad at you for what just happened. While I wish it didn't happen this way, I'm not mad at you for it. Oh. I think your heater just kick on."

I look at the clock and add seven hours "Yeah, it's right on schedule. Makkachin usually wakes me up around this time on my days off to feed her."

Yuuri scruffs her ear. "Who feeds her normally?"

"I do. She just doesn't wake up to eat until around this time. I'm normally out the door by 7 am. So I tend to sleep in on my few days off."

"Oh, I do the same. Unless I have a class that day."

"Oh, that's right you mentioned in the notes you're in college. Do you have class today?"

"No. One it's Saturday and I never take classes on the weekends. And two I've already taken my finals for this semester. So I don't have to worry about school until mid-January."

"Okay. Good to know. I didn't want you to miss class because of me."

"Even if I had class, I would have been excused from it due to the swap."

"Oh, right! Yuuri you might want to put a shirt on. Makkachin's dog walker will be there in 20 minutes. She speaks English, but I'll stay on the phone till then."

(Yuuri's POV 9:27 am St. Petersburg)

I stand up and walk over to the closet. "Okay. I guess she has a key to get in since you're not always home?"

"Da. I would walk Makka myself, but I don't want to disrupt her routine with Yuliya."

I open the door to reveal a walk-in closet and I'm very overwhelmed. "Viktor where are your t-shirts and sweaters?"

"My shirts are in the third drawer from the top on the right side. And my sweaters are in the fourth drawer from the top on the left. And if you want to change briefs and pants, the top two drawers on the right are my briefs and socks. And depending on what type of pants you want, I have sweatpants in the drawer under the sweaters, athletic tights in the top drawer on the left, and I don't think you'll want to wear slacks or suit pants."

My head spins as my face flushes. I grab a dark grey shirt with a poodle on it, a blue-grey sweater, a black pair of bikini briefs, a pair of grey fuzzy socks, and a pair of dark blue athletic tights. I walk back to the bedroom and set the clothes on the bed. I turn the phone towards the bed "Do these go together?"

"Yuuri! This looks comfy. I just bought those tights too. So to answer your question, da, they go together."

I let out the breath I was holding and set the phone down to put the shirt on. Once the shirt is tugged in place I hear a door open and close from further in the apartment. "Sounds like Yuliya's here. Now how do I get to the kitchen?"

"Ok. So the only door on the left wall opposite the bathroom is the way out of my room. The hallway is a straight shot down to the living room and kitchen."

I follow his directions to the living room. And it's just like the photos in HGTV's magazine from a couple of years ago. Makkachin breaks my dazed state as she barrels past me to the kitchen. The sound of food hitting a bowl echoes around. "Looks like Yuliya beat me to feeding Makkachin. I guess I should go say hi?"

"Da, that would be best. I'll be here to handle her if it gets to be too much."

"Thanks, Viktor." I walk through the archway and see the kitchen. _Okaasan would love a kitchen like this. It would make cooking for the customers a breeze._ I see a girl maybe late teens, sitting at the small dining room table petting Makkachin as she eats. "Ohayo Yuliya-chan," I say as I bow slightly forward.

Yuliya giggles "You're funny Viktor. Just because your crush is Japanese, doesn't mean you need to act Japanese. That was like your worse Japanese impression yet."

I nearly drop the phone at her tone. At that moment two truths came to light. One, I am indeed Viktor's crush. And two, my accent is abysmal.

Viktor pops off "Yuliya Ivanovna Belousova! How dare you insult my soulmate."

Yuliya's face turns white as a ghost as she looks at the phone in my hand. "I-is that Viktor on the phone?"

I nod my head while holding up the phone so the screen is at her eye level. "I'm disappointed in you Yuliya. I want you to apologize to Yuuri right now, then you can take Makka for a walk. Tomorrow when I'm back, we will be having a conversation with your parents about this."

She nods her head "I'm sorry Viktor's soulmate."

Viktor sneers "His name is Yuuri. And you will use it when you apologize."

She drops her head "Yes Viktor." She looks back up "Yuuri, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Yuliya."

Makkachin walks away from her dish and out of the kitchen. "Looks like Makkachin's ready for her walk. I'll be back in 20 minutes." With that Yuliya stands up and follows Makkachin. I turn around and walk back into the living room. I look towards the front door and see Yuliya putting on Makkachin's harness and leash. She grabs a few potty bags and out the door, she goes.

I hear the lock click. I take a seat on the couch. "Is she always like that?"

I see Viktor/my face shake his head. "Not always. I guess I've annoyed her by practicing my Japanese."

I'm shocked and it shows. "You're learning Japanese? Why?"

"I figured you would respond better to your mother tongue than English. So I've been studying in my spare time some basic phrases. Just enough to catch your attention and swing the conversation back to English."

I feel honored. "So even if I wasn't your soulmate, you would still be learning Japanese for me?"

"Da, moya Zvezda."

I'm shocked and in awe of his commitment to me. Though I have to say I am the same way. "Well, then I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I've been taking Russian language classes at the university, just so I could talk to you."


End file.
